


Human Behaviour

by Papallion



Series: Keep it Together - Collected Sigma Fics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autistic Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Reinhardt Wilhelm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Siebren de Kuiper has rarely been treated as a human, even before his accident.  Reinhardt, however, understands and sees him as a person with wants and needs.It's nice.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Series: Keep it Together - Collected Sigma Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Human Behaviour

Siebren slowly unfastened his body stocking. He liked wearing them; they were warm, and he was so cold lately. The openings were called zippers, but they were more like a press seal. He undid the seal part way and leaned back on the bed.

“Are you ready?” Reinhardt asked, and Siebren nodded. Reinhardt carefully pulled the suit the rest of the way open, eyes lingering as he appreciated Siebren’s form. His massive hands pulled the stocking away, peeling Siebren with careful deliberation. He lingered over Siebren’s back and broad shoulders, then along the line of his arms as he unrolled the stocking.

Siebren was still pale and gaunt from his mistreatment at Talon’s hands and didn’t think he was worthy of such detailed attention. He was once muscular and fit, and if he hadn’t focused on his research he might have been an Olympic swimmer. He rolled his arms and shoulders, letting Reinhardt undress him, nervous and breathless.

Still, despite Siebren’s weakened form, Reinhardt ran his hands down Siebren’s torso with great skill and much admiration. He lifted Siebren’s hips to continue undressing him, taking care to remove the bands on Siebren’s ankles, and folded the suit before setting it aside. Reinhardt then paused to admire Siebren, appreciating him as if he were a painting hung in a museum.

Siebren’s arms and core were strong enough to support himself on his hands as Reinhardt continued to tug. He sat on the bed, blushing, hoping he was enough for Reinhardt.

He needn’t have worried.

Reinhardt took Siebren’s face gently in his massive hands, careful to keep his thumbs from touching the cybernetic relays on Siebren’s temples. He kissed his way from Siebren’s forehead to his navel.

Reinhardt then spread Siebren’s legs to continue to worship him.

Siebren hadn’t been treated like a human in a long time, and he slowly sank back on the bed, face red and hands clutching the sheets. 

Siebren’s humanity had been stripped from him for far too long. It, along with his dignity and sense of self worth, was withheld from him and used as a weapon against him by Talon. His own government locked him away, treating him like a loaded gun rather than the victim of an accident. To everyone else before that he was an oddity, a sexless genius automaton, an autistic living calculator good for research and little else.

Only Harold had seen him as a person, as someone worthy of a relationship.

At least, it had been only Harold until Reinhardt.

Why had it taken Siebren so long to realize how much Reinhardt had adored him?

Reinhardt had carried Siebren after the last mission left him too exhausted to properly levitate.

Reinhardt always volunteered to help Siebren with his physical therapy and was always willing to rub his legs or help him in and out of the pool.

Reinhardt made orders for Dutch foods and sodas, and learned to make mayonnaise for Siebren’s fries.

Siebren was a person to him, not just a weapon or a researcher.

He was a person worthy of love, despite his atrophied form.

He was a person worthy of sexual desire, despite his autism.

He was a person who was now squirming under a talented mouth and probing fingers, who’s lips couldn’t say Reinhardt’s name fast enough.

Reinhardt slung one of Siebren slim legs over his shoulder to tilt Siebren’s hips. He swallowed Siebren deeper, and grinned when he heard Siebren squeak. Reinhardt loved reducing his partners to primal noises and had had many years of practice and success. His fingers probed Siebren’s asshole deeper and he could feel Siebren’s fingers wind into his hair.

“Rein, ah, Rein,” Siebren gasped. “Please. Please, give me yourself.”

Reinhardt pulled back and sat on his heels, and gently ran his fingertips up and down Siebren’s shaft. “But of course, Bren.” Reinhardt gently lifted Siebren and rotated so he was sitting on the bed, with Siebren in his lap, facing him. “I want to see you, and kiss you, while we dance.” He pulled Siebren’s legs around his waist carefully.

“Ah, I won’t be much good in this position,” Siebren said quietly. His legs were still weak and he was quite angry at them for that.

“I have you.” Reinhardt gently lifted Siebren’s hips and gestured to the table. “Supplies?”

“Hm? Oh, yes.” Siebren gestured to the lube on the nightstand and it fell into his hands. “I can be handy, can’t I?”

“And a handful,” Reinhardt said as he gripped Siebren’s shaft.

Siebren jumped a little, and took the tube. He squeezed an ample amount into his hand and stroked Reinhard’s cock, watching as it twitched and started to swell under him. The space between their bodies was crowded with hands and cocks and heat. “I’m ready,” Siebren said quietly.

Reinhardt kissed him deeply, then lifted him by his hips. It took some positioning, and a bit of adjusting with Siebren’s hand, but they managed. Reinhardt gripped Siebren’s hips, and gently lowered him.

Siebren gripped Reinhardt’s neck and shoulders, and buried his face in Reinhardt’s neck. He could only breathe heavily as Reinhardt lifted his hips and let them fall. His fingernails dug into Reinhardt’s broad back as he tried to ground himself.

All around them small items started to float away, and Reinhardt turned his head to face Siebren. His lips found Siebren’s and he pressed them together.

Siebren groaned into Reinhardt's mouth, then gripped his hair. He pressed their mouths together harder and was reduced to wordless sounds as Reinhardt pumped his hips faster. All he could feel was Reinhardt's body heat and Reinhardt’s voice all around him, his grunts and his groans and his hums of pleasure.

Siebren could feel his toes curling and knew he would have a calf spasm if this kept up. He hauled on Reinhardt’s hair and shuddered when Reinhard’s mouth trailed lower to nip at his neck. His breath came in struggling gasps like a drowning man, and when he thought he couldn’t take any more stimulation he could feel Reinhardt erupt inside of him.

Reinhardt gave three more thrusts, rising up to meet Seibren’s drop, and felt Siebren shudder and groan.

They sat there together, collecting themselves, breathing and stroking each other’s backs.

“Oh, thank you, I enjoyed that,” Reinhardt said in complete honesty. He slowly lifted Siebren up and laid back, resting Siebren on his chest.

Siebren sighed contentedly, resting quietly, one hand over Reinhardt’s heart. His other hand sought Reinhardt’s hand and clutched it tightly.

All around them knick knacks and books slowly descended, scattering around the room before landing on the floor.

Reinhardt didn’t mind when Siebren shed silent tears of release and joy. He just held him and tight and whispered kind things to him.


End file.
